


Annamis One-Shots

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Annamis one shots from promts. Feel free to leave prompts in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annamis One-Shots

Biology was never exactly the highlight of Anne's day. It wasn't the teacher-frankly, Treville was one of the best teachers she'd ever had-but more the equations, the facts she couldn't care less about and the blood. She'd been lucky enough to only have seen videos of operations and disections where, with the dimmed light, she could avert her gaze. But, since the deal with her parents was she choose one science, she was stuck with it.  
That Wednesday morning, Anne's head was resting on her desk, usign her notebook as a pillow for comfort, as the whole class knew Treville woud be late; Wednesdays were his 'argue with the politics teacher Richelieu in the staff room day' so they took that opportunity to have a much needed break from A-Levels. Anne had left the house late and skipped breakfast and was using this time to at least catch up on her sleep (this was the last time she worked until closing in a school night).  
A rustle to her left caught her attention, a ripple of laughter. Oh great, she thought. She heard the sound getting closer, immediately deducing who it was.  
'D'Artagnan you come anywhere near me and I'll shove that scalpel so far up your ass it will come out your mouth,' she murmured without even opening her eyes.  
A chorus of 'Oh shit' emerged as she opened her eyes and gave a sarcastically sweet smile to her classmate, who was backing away from her desk with his hands up. His group was standing behind him; Athos smirking at the ground, Porthos giving him a sympathetic pat and Aramis shaking his head. He caught Anne's eye and gave her a smile, causing her to bury her face back in her arms.  
She had had a thing for Aramis for weeks now. Whenever he looked in her direction, she immediately hid her face, in her locker, behind her book, behind her hair, anywhere she could before he'd see her blushing.  
'Morning, sunshine,' Constance greeted as she took her place next to her. Anne turned her head and looked at her.  
'You're boyfriend's an ass, Connie,' she mumbled by way of a greeting. Constance sighed and glanced quickly at d'Artagnan.  
'Yeah, he is.' Before Anne could reply, Treville entered. By the swagger in his walk and smirk on his face, Anne guessed that he had won that argument. That made it Treville 3 Richelieu 5.  
'Good morning, class. Apologies got held up in the staff room and Anne, head off the desk, please.' Anne giggled and lifted her head, propping her chin up on her fist. 'Now I have managed to pull some strings and get something arranged for today's class. Get your safety goggles and get to the back of the class.'  
The class surrounded the back table a few minutes later and Treville had gone out to get whatever the hell they were doing. As luck would have had it, Aramis ended up right behind Anne, brushing her elbow. Constance was at her side, giving her an encouraging smile. D'Artagnan was continously poking Constance in the back of the head to get her attention.  
'D'Artagnan I meant what I said about the scalpel,' Anne reminded him when he accidently hit her in the back of the head.  
'Anne I sincerely hope that happens in private,' Treville announced as he came in, carrying a white box and wearing safety goggles himself. He made his way to the centre of the table. 'Now pay attention because you lot will be doing this next week.' He reached his gloved hands into the box and took out something red, dripping and round.  
Crap Anne thought crap crap, crap! Of course that on this day, the day she didn't eat breakfast, there'd be a disection. She took a deep breath, trying to force herself to remain calm as Treville cut into the heart.  
'Are you okay?' Constance muttured. Anne shook her head. The room had started tilting and she was leaning on the desk behind her.  
'Get me out of here,' she replied in a low voice, feeling her knees going weak.  
'Sir can I-' was the last Anne heard before blacking out.  
*****  
Really, Aramis should have known better than to just yell out the phrase "holy shitballs" in the middle of class, but when the pretty girl you had been not-so-subtely crushing on for weeks just collapses into your arms, one's filter tends to go out the window.  
'Is she okay?' someone asked from the back of the class asked and Aramis had to bite back the sarcastic remark-the Look of Death Treville gave him for the shitballs comment was enough for a lifetime.  
'Aramis get her down to the nurse, will you?' he asked, trying to calm down the class. Aramis tucked his arm under her knees and lifted her up.  
'Wait,' he said. 'You don't mean carry her like this?'  
'I do now.' The class erupted in laughter as he turned and headed for the door, which Porthos had opened.  
'Go on, Prince Charming,' he whispered.  
*****  
Anne was sitting on the sofas at the reception. She had woken up in the nurse's office and been informed that her parents were coming to collect her.  
There went my dignity she thought as she remembered that she had fainted in front of her whole biology class. She was never living that down.  
'Hey,' a voice from behind interrupted her. She turned and saw Aramis hovering next to her. He was trying to look casual, playing with the strap on his bag but she knew he felt as awkward she did.  
'Hey,' she replied. 'Thanks for carrying me out of there.'  
'No probem. It was the gentlemanly thing to do.' He gave her a mokc-bow, making her giggle. 'Uh, you missed these notes in biology.' He handed her a pile of written pages in his carefree scrawl.  
'You wrote them out for me?' she asked.  
'I hd a free period and had nothing better to do so.....' his voice trailed off and he flashed her a nervous smile. She felt a heat spred across her pale face.  
'Thank you,' she said. 'For the notes, I mean, I'd hate to fail Treville's class.' Aramis opened his mouth to speak btu was interrupted by the receptionist.  
'Anne, love, your father's here.' Anne gave her a quick nod and got to her feet, Aramis reaching out to steady her.  
'You just can't stop being the hero, can you?' she asked, teasing. He chuckled warmly and Anne felt her stomach flip.  
'Apparently not.'  
She turned to go outside, trying to work up the courage to say something to him.  
'So I'll see you tomorrow?' she called over her shoulder.  
'Yeah,' he replied before turning down the hall, leaving Anne with a smile on her face and her embarrassment forgotten.


End file.
